When I'm Gone
by Iniesetsu
Summary: He lived in a world of bloodshed, unsatisfied with his life. Every night he wondered when it all would end, always, he would try to calculate that date and time. A Yakuza Story/LxLight Started when listening to Simple Plan's "When I'm Gone." Typing ch 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Light, or any characters who appear in the anime or manga._

_When I'm Gone_

_A Death Note fanfiction written by Iniesetsu_

_Chapter 1 - Light Yagami_

He lived in a world of bloodshed, unsatisfied with his life. Every night he wondered when it all would end, always, he would try to calculate that date and time. He would apply the every calculation he used to tell when all the others would die, and every time his calculations would fail.

* * *

He would walk down the street, his unwanted and _unnecessary_ companions tailing behind him, and see people always doing the same heavily calculated actions. It made him _sick_ and_ nauseous_ always watching the same events occur again and _again._

He had long ago stopped watching the news. When questioned he merely stated that there was no need to hear about the same events with other people behind them. His family would either laugh or sigh and wonder when he became like "this" as they put it when they thought he was asleep at night.

* * *

But things had changed even more after a while; he grew bored and tired of it all. He stopped spending his money and saved it up. He focused more heavily on his schooling, and even started watching the news once more. He often noticed his mother and father becoming less and less tense around him. They seemed happier about his unexpected change in attitude but would always question where it came from. He would smile and tell them a lie, the same lie over and over again.

He started taking more and more care of his appearance; occasionally he would bring home a girlfriend- a new one every four months.

He quickly reached the position of the top student in Japan. He got into the most prestigious high school in the country; he began to help his father on police cases and solve them all easily. He learned tennis and won every tournament he participated in. Eventually he grew bored of it, and quit playing, he even stored away all of his trophies and awards.

He grew bored with his academics and no longer needed to try to keep to his position of top student in Japan. His money in the bank continued to grow until it reached his desired amount of ¥188,790,000 ($2,000,000) thanks to him helping his father on cases.

Tsuki Buji (Light Peace) was an account and identity he had set up when he decided he was going to need a new identity. He started transferring all of the money he earned to the new bank account and only leaving dregs in the "Light Yagami" titled bank account.

He later, using another account and computer, set up an email account to make a connection to the Yakuza. After a year, with the information and help provided to the major Japanese crime syndicate, they finally trusted him and their boss wanted to meet with their so called Tsuki Shugosha (Moon Protector).

Using the little money purposely left in his old account, he purchased a train ticket to Kyoto, packed most of his stuff, and left on a Thursday he had off from school- at a time when no one was home. He staged it all to look like a robbery and kidnapping.

* * *

TBC

I hope to continue with this fanfic and to finish "The Prince" as well (it will be easier with this one, however, because it is all in my preferred tense- the past).


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Death Note, Light, or any characters who appear in the anime or manga._

_When I'm Gone_

_A Death Note fanfiction written by Iniesetsu_

_Chapter 2 - L Lawliet_

He lived in a world of bloodshed, unsatisfied with his life. Every night he wondered when it all would end, always, he would try to calculate that date and time. He would apply the every calculation he used to tell when all the others would die, and every time his calculations would fail.

* * *

Sayu couldn't wait for class to end; it was five minutes until the clock in the back of the room hit 3pm. That being said, a young girl, full of energy, should _never_ be forced to stay in school for more than two hours. At least, that's what Sayu thought. She was so excited, and it wasn't even a day where they had school off the next! When the clock struck three, and the bell _finally_ rang, Sayu stood up, thrust her fists in the air, and yelled, "Banzai!"

The teacher stood in the front of the room, his eyes wide and startled, it's not every Wendsday that one of your student's yells like Sayu did. The rest of the class kept startled eyes on the girl before they all burst into laughter.

Sayu, however, missed all that was happening around her. The only things occupying her mind were: getting her stuff in her bag, getting on the train, getting home, and lounging about while annoying her brother (who had the day off). Sayu rushed out the door with her bag and ran to catch the train. Once she was boarded, she sat down on the only free seat. A large grin was plastered to her face, her hands were tapping on her bag as her leg bounced up and down. Sayu was determined to get home early and surprise her sibling.

When the train reached her stop, Sayu practically _jumped_ off the step and onto the platform. She ran out of the station and all the way to her street. Sayu stopped at the front door and opened it slowly, a grin still plastered to her face. She took a big breath, threw the door open all the way and screamed, "I'M HOME!"

Silence was all that greeted her. Dead silence. Sayu blinked a couple of times.

"Light?" She called out, for she had expected _some_ kind of reaction. She had been hoping for a thud to show she startled her brother, Light, but would have been more that happy for _any_ reaction. The silence made her nervous—after all, Light said he was going to stay at home and study.

With a pout, Sayu put her bag on the floor and headed for the kitchen for some food.

"If Light went out, he probably left a note in the kitchen." Sayu said to the empty house and sighed.

The moment Sayu stepped into the kitchen, her eyes widened with shock that immediately morphed into fear. She screamed.

A large amount of blood was splashed everywhere, turning the kitchen red.

* * *

Sochiro Yagami sat on the couch in his family's living room; he had his face in his hands. His wife, Satchiko, and his daughter, Sayu, sat on both of his sides. They were leaning on him, crying and begging to any possible deity that Light Yagami would be returned safely to them. In the back of their minds however, they were wondering where Light was, who was murdered, and who the killer was.

Currently, the police were searching their home for any clues as to who had taken the seventeen-year-old. So far there was no physical evidence pointing at anyone. The only clues that anything had happened were the pieces of over turned furniture, a tipped over book shelf, broken glass, a smashed desktop computer (incapable of being salvaged), and of course lots and lots of _human blood_.

It had been a week and DNA tests proved that the blood in the Yagami's house was the same type Light had, and that the hair that landed in the blood belonged to Light Yagami. There were no witnesses to the kidnapping—or murder. No one knew just when the incident took place or who the individuals involved were.

"What?" Sochiro Yagami bellowed at the police officer before him.

The now frightened officer had on a slightly sympathetic smile, "I am truly sorry Yagami-san, but with the severe lack of evidence we have no leads."

Sochiro ground his teeth as his fists tightened, "then I have no choice, I'll have to seek help _elsewhere_."

"Ha-hai." The young man stuttered as Sochiro Yagami turned and walked away.

Within a day, the Yagami's sent a video tape pleading to "L" to take their son's case and save him. They sent the tape to all major news broadcasters and even some minor, local TV stations in hopes that L would hear their message and help bring Light home.

* * *

An elderly Caucasian male opened the door to a dimly lit room and sighed, "L, how many times do I need to tell you that reading in a dark room, even on the laptop, is bad for your eyes?"

"That is unimportant right now." A deep baritone voice responded, "You have something for me?"

The elderly man nodded, "there is a request that you take a case about a kidnapping from Japan, however…" the elderly man paused, "there is a high chance that it was murder, as there was enough blood at the scene for two bodies."

The hunched over figure turned to the man, "and why should I take it?" The figure asked in monotone.

"There is no evidence to suggest the culprit and yet, the house is such a mess, you would think there would be more than enough evidence."

L's eyebrows furrowed, "So it's a professional?" He asked as he picked up a slice of pie between his fingers and stuffed it all into his mouth. "Or…"

"There are no cases that are similar in any way to what detectives found at the scene."

L wiped his lips and then brought a thumb to his lips, "So someone held a grudge against the kid, had no qualms against getting their hands _very_ dirty, or they hired a hit man. This could also be the work of a serial killer… which means that the kid is the first victim."

"Yes."

L hummed a moment before declaring, "As intriguing as this all is, Watari, I will not take the case," as he turned back to face the monitor.

Watari's eyebrows shot up, "Will it change your mind to know the kid is a genious with an IQ of 200?"

L turned back to face Watari, studying him for a moment, "Alright, I'll take it then," he muttered as he turned back around to the monitor once more, "I will need total cooperation with the Japanese police force. Get me any information about this student and those with whom he shares his company."

"Of course." Watari nodded and left the room.

* * *

TBC…

Just edited! (Dec 3rd)

The scene in the Yagami's house changed from a robbery with things in the living room broken to "murder" in the kitchen. lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**_I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in about a year (more than that, I think), things have gotten hectic after I started college so I didn't have the time to continue typing this up…_**

**_This is not the whole chapter, as I'm sure you all have noticed, and it is pretty short. This is just the preview because I am still typing/editing this chapter. As to not give away what happens during this chapter, I am simply giving you all the beginning "scene" as well as a little background._**

**_Also, chapter 2 has been edited, go back and re-read it, the story may become confusing otherwise._**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Death Note, Light, or any characters who appear in the anime or manga._

_When I'm Gone_

_A Death Note fanfiction written by Iniesetsu_

_Chapter 3 - Light Yagami_

He lived in a world of bloodshed, unsatisfied with his life. Every night he wondered when it all would end, always, he would try to calculate that date and time. He would apply the every calculation he used to tell when all the others would die, and every time his calculations would fail.

* * *

Light Yagami stared at the TV screen and thanked his cunning mind for changing his appearance before he went anywhere, or even more so, met with the Yakuza. If he had not, there was no telling where his disembodied head would currently be.

His stomach churned as he watched his mother, father and baby sister plead on what he knew to be a national news broadcast channel. It just became more unbearable when his mother and sister started to cry. Light could tell that his family had not slept for at least a couple of days. Either that or they had not slept since they found him gone—and possibly even dead.

He had died his hair black and cut it. He had it slicked back to show his forehead and he had blue contacts in. Before Light had left home, he avoided having his picture taken in hopes of having no decent photographs of him the way he looked now. Instead of the slim and very slight muscled body he had less than a year ago, he now had abs that were more defined and lost a fair amount of the baby fat around his face. His face was sharper and his eyes less like that of a doe. Thanks to this, Light Yagami had completely disappeared and in his place stood Tsuki Shugosha.

Unfortunately, Tsuki Shugosha had no priors on his record thanks to the name being an alias. There was, however, plenty of evidence to suggest he lived by illegal means (if his collection and inner information he had was anything to go by).

Light switched off the TV before heading back to the bathroom to perfect his hair and add drops to his eyes. He then made sure his contacts were well in place before he left.

He walked back out of the bathroom as he heard a knock at his hotel room door. He grabbed his bag and keycards before he opened the door to greet the Yakuza who was in charge of picking him up.

The man in front of the door was well built and looked to be in his mid-thirties.

"Come with me." The man commanded gruffly.

Light nodded and walked out the door making sure it locked as he closed it and followed the man. He went outside and entered a car that was waiting for them. The Yakuza thug got in and nodded to the driver who took off down the street.


End file.
